Coming full circle
by Myomi-chan
Summary: Hinata's freedom is bicycling. But when she is sent on a mission to Suna, she finds her life collides with her passion-and she ends up working at an old man's bicycle shop. Can Hinata come to terms with her own fears- and face Naruto again?
1. A New Job

I like to think that riding a bicycle isn't exercise. It's just another form of self-expression; at least, to me it is. I try to ride every morning, for at least an hour. In my Academy days, it meant that I was up late finishing my homework because of the extra hour I'd lost in the afternoon, but it was well worth it.

Once I'd become a genin, things became easier. My family passed it off as my (attempt, perhaps ) to build up my stamina. I was fine with them thinking that; so long as I was allowed my moments of freedom, I could live with it. And so when I became a chunin, I was able to gain another half hour for riding, too, since Neji and I convinced my father. It wasn't particularly difficult to do, either; my father knows how I really feel about bicycling, and since the three years without Naruto-Kun around, we've become a lot closer. I think he understands the need to just...

Escape.

Lately, though, I'd been going on missions so much that I practically fell into my bed and was asleep before I hit he mattress, so, to say the least, my biking excursions had been... Temporarily avoided.

It was on one of these missions that my squad visited Suna. The three-day long trip had exhausted Kiba, but Shino and I decided to shop around. Kiba went ahead and reserved rooms for us at the hotel( two Beds for them, and a room for me.) normally, Kurenai would have forced him into coming with us to shop. ("What if you come across something for Akamaru?) However, she was off for maternity leave.

We had already delivered the scroll to Gaara-sama's office, so Shino and I decided, what the hey, let's splurge. We had three days, after all.

We walked all over, looking at the wares of vendors on the streets and peering curiously into shop windows. I laughed a lot; Shino has a rather dry sense of humor, but any humor at all makes me laugh. Even thinking back on some of my most embarrassing moments with Naruto-kun make me giggle sometimes, although THOSE memories are usually accompanied by a rather unwelcome blush.

The day turned to evening, and Shino admitted that he was beginning to feel the fatigue of today's traveling. I bid him farewell as he told me to take care and headed to the hotel, where, no doubt, Kiba and Akamaru were probably already curled up in a soft bed. Probably drooling all over the pillows, too.

The image in my mind made me smile softly.

I continued walking around, although rather aimlessly now.

I came across a little shop. The words "Cycler's Haven" were painted on a simple, wooden sign posted atop the shop. The windows were tinted, and I squinted to try to look through them.

For a moment I considered activating my Byakugan, but then decided against it. After all, I could just go inside and look, right? Besides, it would be slightly suspicious if a foreigner with white eyes and popping veins stood cryptically in the middle of the street. It might attract unwanted attention.

My mind made up, I entered the building.

It WAS small, both inside and out. But as I walked in and looked at the marvelous array of colors and wheel sizes, I realized with a start that by no means did that relate to the items inside.

I only needed to glance at the prices on the bicycles before I knew it was veeery high-class.

"Hello, miss, may I help you?" asked a voice from the other side of the building. I walked towards it.

"Uh-Uhm, well," I said, blushing once I heard my cursed stutter, "I w-was just cu-curious about the... Uhh..." I trailed off, embarrassed. Why HAD I come in? It's not like I was interested in purchasing a new bike; I had a perfectly useable one at home.

Although that WAS the same bike I'd had since my third year at The Academy...

"Ahh, well, come now," said a man who came around the corner of one of the bicycle racks. He was old, and my heart broke when I saw his cane as he wobbled over, hunched over rather painfully. But his smile reminded me of Naruto-kun's, and I couldn't help but realize that he must enjoy his life, to be able to smile like that. "Let's see..."

And he began to show me around, pointing out certain bicycles that might be suitable for my height and size. I nodded and smiled, mesmerized by the knowledge, and by the bicycles themselves. It was a strange fascination, i know, but nonetheless I was awestruck by those peculiar contraptions with wheels.

Finally, we came full-circle around the shop. The man smiled at me.

"So I take it that you were simply curious when you came in, am I correct?" he asked. I flinched. It wasn't that I didn't have any money, but...

I opened my mouth to speak, but he waved his hand.

"Don't worry, child, you've done nothing to upset me." He looked around his shop. "It's been a while since I met such a young one with such interest in these objects."

"Oh..." was all I managed to produce.

"Say," said the man suddenly, "Are you looking for employment? I could always use a hand around here," he said.

I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself to speak; I felt so guilty! "I-I-I'm sorry, s-sir... But... I... I'm f-from Konoha... And... So... Uhm..."

The man's smile became an understanding one.

"I see," he said, "so how long will it take for your mission to be complete ?"

I mentally cringed. He had been treating me like a civilian before, a normal person, and it hurt a bit to be brought back into the world of ninjas so abruptly.

"Uhm... I... I think we-we would be done b-b-b-b-by th-th-three d-days fro-from now..." I said sadly, looking down at my feet. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, three days is still three days," he said cheerily, and then waved. "I'll see you here at seven-thirty in the morning, if your schedule permits!"

I was ushered out hurriedly, and as I stared back at the closing doors, I couldn't help but feel a bit excited about it.

Authors notes: So, what did you guys think? This story was inspired by some artwork I saw on Deviantart. I can't recall who drew it right now, but I know where to find it, and once I do, I'll be sure to write it in one of these things!

Anyways, please critique! I'm always looking to improve my writing, so any helpful critiques would be nice! And if you just wanna comment, then go ahead. I don't mind that either. ^^

So, yes, Naruto was only mentioned in passing in this chapter. He probably won't appear until later on, to be honest. Originally this was meant to be a one-shot, but I couldn't make myself stop writing so this is the result. -_-'' heheh... Sorry about any plot holes, btw. Oh! And don't think that the three days they'll be here is a plot hole either! They've got to wait for a reply from Suna, and I figured three days would give Gaara enough time to get through his other paperwork to reach the Konoha scroll. So yeah...

Anyways, thanks for reading! I'll update soon :D


	2. The First Day

The weather in Suna was dry and hot, much unlike the moist, humid weather Konoha had. There were no trees to provide shade and shelter from a blistering, seering sun rising into the already sweltering sky. I yawned lazily as I waved away the insect Shino had sent in to wake me. They were a peculiar breed of insect, not at all unlike crickets in shape and size, but the sound they produced when they rubbed their legs together was anything BUT pleasant; if roaches could sing, they would sound less dissonant than these bugs.

I sighed, and slowly dragged myself out of my bed. I had long ago discarded the blanket (the hotel Kiba picked was not one that offered perks, but rather a cheap price we would be able to afford, so I didn't blame him) and noticed with a blush that I had discarded my shorts as well. I didn't really need them, since I was in a nightgown, but I felt exposed without them.

I looked at the clothes I had packed. I would normally wear my jacket (practical in Konoha, since the weather was anything BUT predictable), but all I had to do was remember the stuffy room I was in to decide against it. I felt like dying when I realized that I would have to wear shorts. It's not that I'm against them or anything, but I had only brought SHORT shorts. And the looks I might get...

I shyly opened the door and walked into the hallway, where Kiba, Shino and Akamaru were waiting for me.

Akamaru, never one to allow me to notice insecurity, bounded over and licked my cheek, nearly knocking me over in he process. I squealed and chastised him, but after hearing me laugh, and knowing that any awkwardness that might have occurred was long gone, he trotted back to where Kiba stood.

"Sheesh, Hinata, didya hafta take so long?" he teased. "girls, I swear. Give them the choice between two of the exact same pairs of shorts and they'd take an hour." He grinned at me. "Well, at least this one's got a pair of legs WORTH an hour's debate."

I gasped. "K-Kiba! That's... That's so MEAN!"

He laughed. "I know, I know."

He was only trying to make me feel more confident about my choice of clothing, but I still felt it was the wrong way to do it.

"And there are plenty of reasons to debate about the same pair of shorts."

He raised an eyebrow as we all set off towards the stairs. "Oh, reallllly, Hinata? Well, pray tell, enLIGHTEN us."

I shrugged. "Uhmmm... Too many to bother saying right now?"

Shino coughed, trying to hide a chuckle. Kiba didn't even bother trying; he began roaring with laughter.

"Hinata, I really need to teach you more witty comebacks," he said when he finally regained his breath. I laughed.

"I think that one was perfect," I said.

It was.

When I was still at The Academy, Naruto had slammed his hands down onto his desk when Iruka-sensei had announced we would be having a pop quiz.

"Who needs pop quizzes?" he yelled defiantly.

Iruka-sensei had given him a harsh look.

"There are many reasons, Naruto! One, its reinforcement for what you should have done on your homework; two, it's a way for me to see if you're doing your reading at home; three, I can see if I need to change anything on my lesson plans; four, you can gauge what to expect from tests from these; and five, you need grades, and I need ways to give them. However, if you have a VALID excuse, I MAY consider not giving the quiz to the class."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, nervous. "Hmmmmm..." he said, stumped. "Uhh... There are some..."

"Then tell us, Naruto," said Mizuki-sensei.

"Uhh... Well... You SEEEEEE..." he drawled. "there are SO many that I... Uhh... Won't bother telling you?" he partially asked, partially said and mostly squeaked.

Needless to say, we got our pop quiz. And a pop quiz for every day of the remainder of the week, too. But I had stared, amazed at Naruto's bravery to challenge an adult.

I smiled to myself with the memory. Shino nudged me, and I came back from my recolecctions.

"Watch your step," he mumbled, and with a start I realized I was about to step on Akamaru's tail. I silently waited until Akamaru had gone down a few more of the steps before I followed. I shot Shino a grateful look.

As soon as we got outside I groaned mentally. The sun pierced down on us, and I could swear that I saw heatwaves bouncing off the Kazekage Tower. I groaned aloud when I realized that the old man was expecting me in about five minutes (as was indicated by the clock Shino had conveniently whipped out as soon as we got outside.) With a quick farewell, I literally leapt across building-tops in an effort to arrive on time.

I succeeded pretty easily; I wasnt even worn out when I reached the shop. The old man greeted me when I walked in with a grin.

"Seven-thirty," he said, chuckling as he glanced at his wristwatch. "You certainly are punctua-"

"Hinata, what're you doing?"

I turned and saw Kiba and Shino bounding through the door, followed closely by Akamaru, who barked happily when he saw me again.

"Ah, I take it that these are your traveling companions?" The man hobbled over to the boys and shook their hands. "And my, what big teeth you have!" He chuckled again, patting Akamaru, who had licked his hand.

"Uhh, hi, sir," said Kiba awkwardly.

"Ahh, please just call me Maro-san," said the old man.

"We were curious as to why our friend came rushing here, Maro-san," said Shino. I frowned as I began fighting the urge to blush. WHY had he told the old man-MARO-SAN, I corrected myself- that I was so eager to work at the shop? It embarrassed me.

"Ah, well, that is because I am in need of an apprentice," said Maro-san, "and I asked if she was willing to help me for the remainder of your stay here."

Kiba gave me an odd look, while Shino just nodded.

"Uhh.. Then can we help?" asked Kiba. He kept glancing back at me oddly until I realized he was also looking from my shorts to Maro-san, and I gasped and grabbed his arm and practically dragged him outside.

"Wh-what are you THINKING?" I asked, horrified.

He gave me a sheepish look. "Look, I was ju-"

"You had n-no right! Maro-san is a perfectly normal old man, a-a-and besides, I'm a ni-ninja too!" I glared at him, my face still burning. "I am o-offended that you don't tr-trust my j-judgement!"

Kiba raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" he cried. "I was just trying to protect you!"

I gave him a half-smile.

"You a-already do, Kiba-kun," I said softly. "You and Shino a-are m-m-m-my closest friends."

He sighed.

"Yeah, I know..." he grinned and nudged me. "Which is why as soon as we get back to Konoha, we're throwing another barbecue group thing," he said. "Cuz you really need more friends. Me and Shino shouldnt be the only ones, you know!"

We walked back inside.

"Sorry, Kiba, but we must go attend to... Other business," said Shino. Kiba yawned.

"Can't we all just go back to sleep?" he complained. Shino shot a glare at him, and he sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I get the picture. I'm coming." just as he reached the door, he turned. "Oh, Hinata."

"Eh?"

He grinned. "And the BBQ thing? Yeah, it's SO on you." With that, he dashed back outside, followed by Akamaru and finally Shino, who nodded to me in farewell before departing.

I felt like rolling my eyes. Sometimes he was the perfect gentleman, but most of the time he was a rude idiot with a free spirit.

"Hinata, let us begin," said Maro-san. I nodded, smiling softly.

"Y-yes."

Author's comment: So, I figured I might as well move the story along now. I know virtually nothing about bicycles except what I know from riding one and learning how to use them in math problems, so don't expect detail on that. XD Please review! This story needs a lot of love! Thank you for your time~~~ ^^


End file.
